musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mix CDs By Creator
Here's a list of all the Category:Mix CDs on the Wiki, as organized by Creator. If you've got a Mix CD, just give yourself a section and start your list! Once you've listed your titles, just type into the empty page, save the page, then go back and edit it, and you're ready to roll! See Also: * How To Make Your Song Titles Come Up When You Put Your Mix CD In * A Quick Way To Generate Tracklistings For Mixes And Compilations, Using Microsoft Excel And Word ---- 1fastdog * 1fastdog's Santasongs Vol. 3 2005 Aila * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Mix #1: Rain Season * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Xmas * Aila's Mp3 Of The Week * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * Dub Club V: The Final Frontier - Aila * Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Dub Club: Aila - The Radio Is Broken Arlo * Dub Club - Arlo's 2005 Favorites * Dub Club - Arlo's Animal Kingdom * Dub Club: Arlo - Fall/Winter 2005 * Dub Club: Arlo - Xmas 2005 Sixteen Candles Soundtrack BuffaloBillsFan * BuffaloBillsFan's Favorite Tunes * Hold Onto Your Weaner: Best Of Ween * Someone Tell Me Why: Best Of Guided By Voices Buttontop * Dub Club - Buttontop: Best Of 05 * Dub Club - Buttontop: Christmas With Me * Dub Club - Buttontop: Science Fact * Dub Club - Buttontop: The Feathered Tiger * Dub Club: Session 1 Fall, Buttontop Cap'n Derk * Super Happy Fun-Time Chop-Sockey Mixed Album of Doom * The College Chronicles, Part One Courtney * Dub Club - Courtney - Space * Dub Club - Courtney Is A Tiger * Dub Club: November 2005 Rain - Courtney Cowardlykitten * Brainz Only DarKrow * He's In The Industry * Max Tensile Strength * The Biology of Purpose * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Beam Myself Into The Future * Come On And Buy It * Monosyllabic * Well, I'll Be Jiggered... There It Is! * How To Play The Game Of Warfare Djerrid * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid DJ Cuddleup * Dub Club: Erik Blood Disc 1 (Rain) DJ Zap *Beastie Boys vs Run DMC *Beastie Park * To The 15 Remixes Eyeball Kid *The Act You've Known For All These Years: The Beatles Beyond The Hits Ry *Tuned Out Cheese Burglar Creeper Mix HeavyMetal4Ever!! *Pure Rock iarnuocon *Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - iarnuocon - Convertible Music * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - iarnuocon - Superduperfly Jay * Styles Of Beyond: The Subculture Soundtrack * Fort Minor: We Major (Instrumentals) * Fort Minor USA Promo CD (Version 1) * Fort Minor USA Promo CD (Version 2) * Fort Minor: We Major (Promo CD) * Movie Script Version 1 (Promotional CD) * Movie Script Version 1 (2-CD Original Soundtrack) * The Best Of... Mike Shinoda * The Best Of... Chester Bennington * Emotional Madness * Linkin Park... The Instrumentals: Volume I * Fort Minor / Styles Of Beyond * DJ Mix CD * Irish Mixtape: Volume I John E. Campos * Dub Club - John - Space Jamz * Dub Club: John - Best Of 2005 * Dub Club: John - Faded Summer Kevin Milliard * Dub Club - Kevin Millard - Animals Mix * Dub Club - Kevin Millard - Best Of '05 Mix * Dub Club: Less Light - Kevin Millard Lee H * Beneath the Blue Sky * It Came From The Drive-In! * Marooned * Sunburnt Songs Vol. 2 * Sunburnt Songs Vol. 3 Leslie Smith * Dub Club: Less Light Mix - Leslie Smith Lindsey * Dub Club - Lindsey A. Baker - Space * Dub Club - Lindsey A. Baker - Zoo (animals) * Dub Club - Lindsey Baker's Best Of 2005 * Dub Club: Lindsey A. Baker - Christmas * Lindsey A. Baker - Dub Club (Rain) LoRezSky * A Bestiary of Music Mike * Dub Club - Mike's Best Of 2005 * Dub Club: Mike - Animals * Dub Club: Mike- Autumn 05 Misternuvistor * A Mix Tape. * It's Variety! * Digitally Remastered Toothpick O'Malley * Pure Country, Well Not Exactly Phancy * phancy.com - Music For A New Year 2005 Rev. Syung Myung Me * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Matt * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of -- Streets Named For New England Trees * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * I'm Strapped To This Fucking Twin Bed: The Best Of The Handsome Family * The Speakerboxxx Below * Rise & Shine Or You're A Goner: The Best Of Barnes & Barnes * There Was A Pregnant Pause Before He Said "OK": The Best Of Belle & Sebastian (pre-''The Life Pursuit'') * Maybe Better You Should Hold Me Close Than Understand: The Best Of Thomas Dolby * Why Is Everybody Else Always Having Fun?: The Best Of M * Oh, Yes, He Really Has To Suffer: The Best Of Snakefinger * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Robert DeNiro's Mole: The Best Of "Weird Al" Yankovic * Please Don't Pull Me Out, This Is How I Would Want To Go: The Best Of XTC * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Rev. DOG. * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Happy Birthday Dad * I Should Not Be Allowed To Touch Anything: The Best Of The Mountain Goats * Man, Mr. Wilson's Funeral Was The Best! * Mom... We Cut Off Barfey's Head For Soccer Practice But It Rolls Real Funny And Stuff... Can PJ Come Outside? * Papa Smurf! Nooooooooo! * Pray For My TV Show * The Long-Lost Scene Cut From The End Of 2001: A Space Odyssey. Kubrick Decided It Was Too Disturbing * Dub Club: HEY! Where's All The They Might Be Giants?! - Matt * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Revme.Vox.Com * You're Giving Me Brain Damage! * Dub Club: Born To Kill - Matt * Dub Club: Peace Symbol - Matt * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Rich Shumway * Love & Hate in Water Colors * Why Go Into The Outside World At All? rivsgivsmeshivs * G-e-o-g-r-a-p-h-y Spells Love Robert Arambel * Dub Club: Robert - Mach 2.1 - RAIN Robotmonster * Robotmonster's Mp3s For Phancy.Com * As Promised, The Future! * Deej's Halloween Mix * See That Bloody Hatchet Coming Right At You Shellshock * Dub Club - Shellshock - Animals * Dub Club - Shellshock - Space TheAnswerIsB *Irrelevant: Hits, Misses, and the Other Direction thefadd * thefadd's 1st Annual Plastic Mix CD TheTetrisbackgammonomicon * Star Wars: Best Christmas Pageant Ever The Stack * 10 Songs for Lazy Summer Afternoons, Vol. 1 * 10 Songs for Lazy Summer Afternoons, Vol. 2 * Words Can Crush Things That Are Unseen * No One to Criticize Me Now * "The Science of Eating More and Exercising Less" * 80s Mixx * Because I'm Sad * Everyone's a Super Hero * A Trip to the Library * Clouds in My Coffee * Hipster Friendly Country * My List #1 * Big Hands * I Am Human and I Need to Be Loved * Teenage Wasteland * All Your Records I Can't Stand * ???, Vol. 1 * This Thing That Breaks My Heart * Good Morning * Get Your Hands Off Me, You Damn Dirty Hipster * Erg Mix #003 * Copies of Myself Tundrababe * Tundrababe's Mp3s For Phancy.Com * August Mix VoVat * VoVat's Mix * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? * The Best of 2005...and Before! * Ceci N'est Pas Une Disque Compact Amalgame Wally * Dub Club 3 * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Wally * Wally's Dub Club Xmas Comp * Dub Club: Wally - Xmas 2 * Dub Club: Wally - Animals * Dub Club: Wally - Space * For Matt * Novelty Mix For Matt * Wally Mix Matt * Wally's Compilation * Dub Club: Wally - Wildcard Zvonko * Dub Club - Zvonko - Spacey * Zvonko's dub club merry christmas #